Awesome Times at a Boarding School
by LeoVargas
Summary: Gilbert Beilschmidt, eldest grandson of one of the two principals at his school, always lands himself in either his grandfather's or grandfather's coworker's office. Lovino Vargas, ultimate sailor-mouth tsundere extraordinaire, is his new roommate from Italy. Well, all I can say is: Good luck.{{ADOPT ME}}
1. Prologue

**Hey, people! This is my new story! I still won't tell you what Hetalia is being crossed over with, because I am evil like that! However, if somebody can guess correctly, I will tell you! For a good teaser, I will tell you the crossover is something everyone knows and (hopefully) loves! **

**i will tell you this now, since I have no editor, and I am using my phone to upload, there will be mistakes! Please point them out, and I will gladly fix** **them! **

I woke up to th sound of Ludwig pounding furiously on my door. _Not an awesome way to wake up_, I thought to myself as I silently slipped out of bed. _I'll just pull the usual on him_, I shrugged to myself as I pulled on a white T-shirt, black-and-red long-sleeved button-up shirt, and black skinny jeans. I attached my piercings ( A lower right lip ring, a tongue piercing, two studs and one small hoop on my left ear, and two small hoops on the cartilage of my right ear, all metallic black except for the metallic red lip ring) and tugged on my socks, ignoring the sounds of the beat down he was giving my door. After I laced on my black converse hi-tops, I gave myself a once-over in the mirror they have on the closet doors for some reason. I grinned, noting how my crimson eyes and naturally white-silver hair completed the look. I suddenly frowned and shook my head. _I'm starting to sound like Francis... _

Stealthily, I made my way over to my unlocked window and opened it enough for me to fit through. Without a moment's hesitation, I jumped from my second-story room. Landing perfectly on my feet (Let's just say I have plenty of practice), I got a wierd look from Jack and Sally, who were passing by. I shot them a grin, and jack smiled and waved, while Sally just smiled shyly. They started to approach me, so i said, "Jack! Sally! How are you two? Still going strong?"

"We're both doing fine! And you? Wait, don't answer that you must be doing 'awesome'. I'm guessing you pulled the 'Jump Out of a Window to Avoid West' move, didn't you?" He responded, chuckling at the name of my often-used move.

"Yep! Now I have to employ the 'Scare Brother Shitless' move before he kills my door again."

"Okay, don't forget! Halloween is coming soon, and you've offered your 'awesome' services to help prepare for this year!" Sally exclaimed as I ran off to the main entrance of my dorm. I laughed in response, leaving the strange couple behind me. Once I made it to the doors, I pushed them open to find a livid Ludwig waiting just inside the entrance.

"Aw, come on! I was goig to scare you shitless!" I whined, knowing it would piss him off further.

"You've done this every time I knock on your door in the first place. It stops working after the twelfth time, bruder," He responded, clearly annoyed. " Anyways, Mr. Sid wants to see you in his office."

I raised an eyebrow.

"Oh? And what did I do this time to warrant Old man Yen's attention this time?" I asked, sarcasm dripping in every word. To my shock (and relief), Ludwig shook his head.

"Nothing. You are getting a new roommate, an he wants you to show him around."

"Really? I guess that old fart and gramps finally trust me!"

"Not really. They actually ran out of room to put him."

"Hey, a man can dream."

Ludwig shrugged, "You should get going now, or he'll have your head."

And with that, my brother leaves the stage. Sighing, I turn around and head out the door. I calmly take the pathway to the main building, where the offices and classrooms are. Since I wasn't paying attention to what was in front of me, I ended up bumping into someone, knocking them down. The unnatural mop of blue hair cued me in as to who it was.

"Stitch! Dude, it's totally unawesome to run into me like that, man!" I mock shouted in anger.

"Well, you shouldn't be daydreaming while you walk! By the way, ha-" I held my hand up to stop him.

"Before you continue, no, I have not seen her, and quit asking me that every time you see me! It's not my job to be babysitting your girlfriend."

"Sh-she's not my girlfriend! We are just good friends, who happen to be different genders!" He shouted, face reddening. I laughed.

"Don't get your panties in a twist! I'm just messing with you! Don't worry, Bluey!"

"Bluey?"

"Ja. Bluey, because of your freaking hair. Seriously, how is that natural?"

He shrugged in response.

"Beats me."

I heard a female voice yell something in Hawaiian not too long after he said that. Stitch responded back in the same language.

"That's her. Gotta go!" He exclaimed and ran off. I continued on the path to the main building that was just now entering my sight (It was actually really close by, but the path cuts through a thick forest). Once I reached the door to the huge, old building, i walked through the already opened doors and straight into the office on the immediate left. I went past the secretary's desk, taking the memorized route to one of the principal's, in this case, Old Man Yen, office room ( I may as well consider it a second home, seeing as how often I end up there).

When I reached the door, I barged in while yelling,"The awesome me has arrived! It's nice to be in here without being in trouble for once!"

Boy, did the old man succeed at being angry at my awesome entrance.

** And that's the prologue! **

** Can you guess what it's been crossed over with? **

** I will warn you ahead of time; UPDATES WILL BE RANDOM. **

** By the by, I don't own anything! Only the plot... **

** I'd say read and review, but that would be kind of stupid, seeing as how you already have, so just review, and happy guessing!**


	2. On It

**Hey people! Thank you for reviewing, my one guest! And you are somewhat right when you guessed Nightmare Before Christmas. How does one be somewhat right, you ask? The answer is elementary, my dear Watson: the cross-over counterpart is Disney as a whole! **

**Just to be helpful, I will be putting the characters, the show/movie, their human names, since the will all be human, and a few quick tidbits about each of them. **

**Stitch (Lilo and Stitch)- Lee "Stitch" Albarn (in no way related to soul eater, it's the only lat name I could think of without making his name sound stupid) Nobody really knows the reasoning behind his nickname, other than Lilo, but neither will dwell on the topic. One of Gilbert's friends. Was born with an unnatural shade of blue hair and black eyes. He's very mischevious and often joins Gilbert when pulling pranks. Also fluent in Hawaiian.**

**Jack (Nightmare Before Christmas)- Jack Skellington (His name is too awesome to change!) Really loves Halloween. His hair is black with white highlights. Considered the mediator of the school, seeing as he gets along with everyone, and nobody can possibly hate him. He only gets mad when someone bad mouths Sally, and his wrath is one of those things not worth facing. **

**Yen Sid (Fantasia)- Yen Sid (Purposefully left it like that in hopes that someone would figure it out in the prologue) He is co-principal, along with Gilbert's grandfather (have yet to find the name for Germania). He is mainly the one who deals with the discipline, while Mr. Beilschmidt arranges the schedules and dorms, and speaks at announcements. You are only sent to Yen if you're in trouble, or he has a task for you. **

**Sally (Nightmare Before Christmas)- Sally Hughes (again, couldn't think of a good last name) She also has a fondness for Halloween. She was kidnapped from her family when she was twelve and was tortured during her week-long disappearance, so not she has scars that litter her body. Despite this, Sally is a very happy an upbeat person, also a person nobody could possibly hate. If it weren't for the scars, you wouldn't have thought something like that had happened to her. **

**Lilo (Lilo and Stitch)- Lilo Kealoha (googled for this last name) very tomboyish and outgoing. She is good friends with Elizaveta, and only tolerates Gilbert because of Stitch. Because of her semi-rebellious attitude, she has managed to gain a few enemies. She is also one of the few to het along with Ivan. Also fluent in Hawaiian. Will be friends with Lovino.**

**Long AN is long! Let's start! **

Lovino's POV

I whipped around to see the owner of the German-accented voice. Merda, his hair! And his eyes as well! His hair was fucking white! A white that makes the elderly envious! His eyes were freaking crimson. This dude seriously scared the shit out of me. I took in the rest of his appearance. Yup, definately taller than me, and more muscular, too. He had about six piercings-wait make that seven. He just stuck his tongue out at me. Overall, he wasn't bad looking, and surely knew jow to dress without making it look like he dressed in the dark. Yes, I took all of that information in as I glared at him for all of three seconds before directing my gaze to the plant behind the old bastard's head.

"Ahem. As I was saying before Gilbert"-cue glare from old bastard directed at the albino-" interrupted, i have given you a room to meet your parents' requests. You will start school tomorrow, your schedule and uniform should be in your luggage. Gilbert will show you around," Old dude all but rushed to kick us out. Not too long after, he did just that, but not before giving me a set of keys for my dorm. The albino- Gilbert, was it?- turned to me and grinned.

"Hallo! My name is Gilbert Beilschmidt, the Awesome! And what is your name, new person?" Ah, so it was Gilbert! Wait, what's with the 'awesome' crap?

"Lovino Romano Vargas. What the fuck with this the 'awesome' shit you keep rambling on about?" I replied in my usual manner, keeping my glare intact. I did not get the usual angry retort that usually comes when I indirectly insult someone. Nope. The fucker laughed. He laughed. I was caught so off guard that my glare slipped from my face, leaving behind shock.

"Dude, that is the awesomest greeting I have ever heard! You are a riot!" Gilbert said in between bouts of laughter. I was even more shocked now. A compliment? Are you fucking kidding me? I have only known him two minutes, and not only is he not pissed at me, but he thinks I'm a riot?! What the hell is wrong with him? I voiced out the last sentence.

"Simple, really. I am awesome, but that's not a bad thing, now is it?" Gilbert shrugged at the end.

"Whatever," I huffed." Let's just get this tour over with."

" my sentiments exactly," he replied as he grabbed my wrist and dragged me out of the dorm and down a wooded trail. He blatantly ignored my cries of angered protests as he sped through the path, and in front of a huge building. He looked at me with that stupid grin that I have already come to hate.

"C'mon! Our dorm is on the second floor!" Gilbert exclaimed.

"Can you let me the fuck go?" I hissed back. He laughed again as he let go. I followed him into the building and up the stairs that were located right next to the door. Once we had reached the top of the stairs, the fucker took off running! Not wanting to get lost, I followed closely behind. Then, he stopped in front of me, causing me to bump into him.

"What the hell, bastard?!"I yelled at him for what seemed like the millionth time. He just shook his head and pointed at the door I just noticed, still wearing that fucking grin.

"That's our dorm. Do the honors. It's unlocked," was all he said. I hesitantly reached for the knob, and turned it. The room was very clean in an unorganized way, if that makes any sense. Posters of punk and German bands covered every wall. I couldn't complain about the punk bands since I listened to most of them as well, but I'll have to make sure none of the German posters were on my side. One bed had black sheets with a white comforter with a bird on it. The other bed had noting on it, so I assumed the side with the empty bed to be mine. After all, my suitcases were on that side of the room. On his side of the room was a bird cage in the corner, open and empty. A speaker was on his desk, playing a familiar song.

"Whatcha think?" His question startled the living shit out of me!

"It's pretty good, for a German bastard like yourself," was my reply.

"Prussian."

"What?"

"Prussian. I am Prussian, the awesomest nationality ever!"

"More like dead. You do realize Prussia has dissolved, right?"

"Wrong! Prussia became a micronation recently, but I was still an awesome Prussian before that."

"Whatever," I scoffed, dropping the subject. I looked at Gilbert again, before I remembered something. My eyed widened.

"Merda! I forgot!" I exclaimed as I went over to my carry-on. I hastily unzippered the smallest pouch, and pulled out what I was looking for: my piercings. I quickly affixed them in their proper places (two studs in one ear, a loop in the other, and a black skull stud on my tongue), and turned back to see the albino staring at me with amusement written all over his face.

"Stop looking at me like that, okay? I just forgot to put them back on after I went through the security line,"I muttered, unsure of why I was explaining myself. Yet a-fucking-gain, he just laughed at my response. Cazzo, this is going to be a very stressfull high school.

**And we have the first chapter up! By the way, the chapter names will be Mindless Self Indulgence songs. **

**So, you weren't expecting a Punk Romano as well, were you? To be honest, I wasn't either. **

**Anyways, until my next sporadic update~ don't forget a review, or Romano doesn't get his tomatoes, and you KNOW how Romano gets without his tomatoes...**


	3. I Hate Jimmy Page

**Hello again! I can't think of much else to say other than welcome to chapter two of this epic story! Also, from now on, for every ten reviews, I will tell you something random about either me, or something else!**

**On with the story! **

Gilbert's POV

That really shocked me. I wasn't expecting a guy like him to have piercings! Of course, my awesomeness covered up my shock. He truly is interesting. I've never met someone who indirectly cursed me out within five seconds of meeting each other, nor did I expect this person to be, well, like me, in a way. So far, this dude is real-

"Hey bastard, are any of your German posters on my side of the room?" Lovino asked, cutting off my inner monologue. After I shook my head no, his glare toned down a bit.

"When are we going to start this fucking tour?"

I shrugged. "Now, if you want."

"Yes. I want to get this damn thing over with as soon as possible."

"Door or window?" I ask, trying not to snicker at his bemused expression.

"What the fuck?" Is his ever-so-witty response.

"Do you want to leave through the door, or the window?" I elaborate, and he smirks. Not knowing I have mastered the art of window jumping, he points to the window and says, "If you jump down first, and not manage to get your dumbass hurt, then I will jump, too."

"Aye, aye!" I shout as I make my way to the window. He starts spluttering random nonsense out of shock as I put one foot on the ledge. Before he can say anything logical, I jump. Like usual, I land perfectly on my feet, grinning triumphantly. I look up, and sure enough, Lovino's head is peeking out of the window with his face mixed with confusion and shock.

"What? You can never underestimate awesomeness! Now, are you going to jump, or wuss out like the whiny-" before I could finish my taunt, I feel a rush of wind, and suddenly, he's right beside me, dusting off his pants leg, smirk re-established. I slipped, and let some shock show, but only for a second, before my awesomeness outshone it! I started laughing like crazy!

"Awesome! Now I won't have to train you as much for when my bruder knocks furiously on my door at some ungodly hour!" I exclaim in between fits of laughter. After it dies down, I hold out my hand. He raises an eyebrow at it.

"I need your schedule, so I know where to take you," Again, I elaborate for the Italian. He glares, scoffs, and pulls out a piece of paper from his back pocket all at the same time. He shoves the paper in my hand, and I quickly look over it. I raise an eyebrow. This kid must be rally smart if he has all of his classes with me. I tell him so.

"Si. Apparently I placed second out of all the school. Do you know who is first?"He asks. I place a hand on his shoulder, his glare increasing tenfold.

"You're looking at him. Wow, you really manage to beat my bruder? You must be really good!" I compliment. More shock on his faca. Man I love shocking him. The look on his face is so cu- wait a minute. What was I about to think? My cheeks turn pink.

"How? You don't seem to be the type to be the smartest out of the whole school," He replies rather bluntly, jostling me out of my thoughts. I shake my head.

"Just because I skip class and get in trouble alot, doesn't mean I'm stupid. In fact, we have the same schedule."

The look on his cute face was of pure shock, again. All to quickly, it disappeared, rplaced with his trademark scowl.

"And how am I suppose to believe that?!" More yelling. Great.

"First off, you're roomed with me, and second, you have the exact same achedule as I do." He grumbled something in Italian. Not wanting to waste time, I grabbed his wrist and sped off to the class building. Once we reached there, I immediately followed the path to my first period, AP English II. Then, upstairs to AP Algebra II, and then AP World History III right next to it. After that, it's Honors Physical Science I, and then the cafeteria strategically placed right next to it. The last two classes were International Cooking II and Art II. After I finished the grand tour, I quickly explained to him that Gym classes were once a week after school, and it was required. My response was an annoyed sigh followed by an eye roll.

We were just about to head down the stairs when I suddenly blacked out. I vaguely heard the startled yell from Lovi.

* * *

**Hello again! I know I said updates would be sporadic, but the lateness of this one kinda suprised me. Here is what I blame: School, Epic Rap Battles, The Walking Dead, World of Warcraft, and BARRELS! That, and you have any idea how hard it is to have two of your good friends break up with each other and be the one comforting both of them? It is quite hard. Also, I've recently lost my need for personal space ( If you met my friends, you'd know why...)**

**Sooo... You see that sexy button down there? He's been eyeing you for quite a while, and would like it if you clicked him...**


	4. Sorry about this

**HELLO MY LOVELIES~ **

**I am sorry to be an asshole, but.. I just can't write anymore on this story, so I'm putting it up for adoption. The reason for this is that, what with roleplaying on my page {{which explains the change in my penname}}, I lost the inspiration AGAIN for the current stories I am working on. **

**In other news... I have also decided that this will now be where I post roleplays I' ve written out {{Mostly 2p! Prumano}}, and I' ve already gotten the first chapter of one of them written out. **

**PM me if you want to adopt this story. **

**LOVE YOU ALL {{Even though you may want to hunt me down with pitchforks}}**


End file.
